Through the Iris
by meonlyred
Summary: KAAS V-Day prompt - Kaidan or Shepard is/are trying to find a way to spend Valentine's day together and alone. Follow one of them  or both of them  for a bit, where, no matter how hard they try, nothing goes right.


V-Day prompt for KAAS - Kaidan or Shepard is/are trying to find a way to spend Valentine's day together and alone. Follow one of them (or both of them) for a bit, where, no matter how hard they try, nothing goes right.

I meant to upload this for awhile now. It was heavily inspired by 10 Years - Through the Iris

* * *

><p>"I don't get it," Garrus announced.<p>

Shepard turned her head to look at him, her arm raised holding on to the support bar inside the crowded monorail train as it sped along its track. The skyscrapers of the Citadel Wards were a blur outside their window.

"Get what?" Her voice came out flat and neutral.

"I keep seeing human couples carrying heart shaped gifts and red flowers." Garrus nodded to the man and woman cuddling in the nearby bench sit. They seemed happy, the man was whispering into the woman's ear, while she giggled and blushed. They were probably on their way to or from dinner. She wore a red dress that showed off her neck line, he wore a pressed dress shirt and slacks.

"Valentine's Day," hoping the name would be all the explanation the alien needed. She did not really feel like telling him about a holiday she had never got the chance to celebrate properly.

Garrus silent for a moment, he was obviously trying to rack his mind for the reference. When he still came up blank he hesitantly asked. "Was he some kind of hero?"

His comment did at least cause a smile to tug at the corner of Shepard's mouth. "Not exactly. The holiday is named after a Christian Saint but actually the reason for celebrating has little to do with him. Lovers show their affection by presenting gifts to each other."

"So like your Christmas?" Garrus inquired, "Only you just give gifts to one person?"

Shrugging Shepard nodded, it was as close a comparison as any. "Yeah, something like that."

"Do all human holidays involve gift giving?" Garrus asked after another long moment of silence.

"Just the best ones," Shepard whispered as the monorail began to slow toward the station.

* * *

><p>Kaidan shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked heel to toe as he watch the trail slow toward the station. A loud outburst of laugher caught his attention. Another train had opened its doors releasing the passengers. A young woman had skipped off the train to be greeted by a man who was now holding her up in his arms spinning in place. Her legs kicked out heedless to the other people on the platform. To them there was no one else in the galaxy besides each other.<p>

Kaidan pressed his lips into a thin line as he watched them. A reminder that yet another Valentine's Day he was going to spend alone in his apartment watching old vids. Not for the first time that day his mind drifted to Shepard. They had never spent a Valentine's Day together. They romance had fallen between the dates. As much that happened between them, it was difficult to believe that they had not been together for a full year. They had not gotten the chance to celebrate much of anything together.

The train hissed to a stop in front of them and the doors on the far side opening, allowing the passengers already on board to unload before new passengers entered. He waited for the loading doors to open, staring furiously at the cement platform. At least the platform won't remind him of the woman he lost not once but twice.

* * *

><p>Shepard stepped off the train followed closely by Garrus, he was explaining how turian holidays differ from human ones. For her part she was trying to pay attention, she actually did care what her friend had to say but her mind kept wondering off. It had been too long since she had been anyone's Valentine. She almost punched herself at the thought, she should be thinking about what their next step against the Reapers. Not her woes at being alone and unloved.<p>

Without meaning to her thoughts drifted to Kaidan, if she had not died, today would be their third Valentine's Day together. He would probably have bought her chocolates and a bottle of red wine and she would have greeted him at the door wearing nothing but her underwear and combat boots.

She wondered where he was, did him and that doctor have dinner plans? Where they actually together now? Even though a jealous part of her hated the idea, she still hoped he was not alone today. He deserved a lovely, simple wife with two-point-five kids and a white picket fence. Something she probably would never be able to give him.

* * *

><p>The train doors whooshed open in front of Kaidan. Stepping into the car, he found a spot near the window. Causally, he watched the people on the exiting platform make their way to the street. Like anywhere on the Ward the crowd was a hodgepodge of the different races that made up the Citadel races.<p>

Signaling the train was ready to depart the doors closed and locked as the monorail slowly began to build speed. Glancing out the window ahead of him, he saw a young human woman walking with a turian. Though her back was turned to him there was something oddly familiar about her. Maybe it was her strong sure stride, her squared shoulders, or her ebony hair cut in a medium length. Whatever it was made him lean closer to the window hoping to get a better look as the monorail catch up with her.

Just as his window passed her, she turned her head giving him a full view of her face. Blue. It had always been those snapping blue eyes he noticed first about Shepard. In front of the crew she had always worn a mask to conceal her emotes, but through the iris he knew exactly what she was feeling. Angry, joy, frustrations, and laughter were reflected so clearly in their crystal surface. In the slip second he looked into their deeps as the train passed, he saw lost and sadness.

His breath catch in his throat as he pressed against the window so he could watch her as the monorail left the station. She must have seen him to. Her jaw went slack and he could have sworn he saw her lips form his name.

* * *

><p>"Commander, did you say something?" Garrus turned to find Shepard had stopped dead on the platform watching the monorail sped away. Her eyes had gone wide. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I… I…" She stammered, "I just thought I saw... never mind… let's go."


End file.
